Pressed
by tetra-ss
Summary: Kidnapped and mutilated to the point were he was mute, Light isn't really all that disappointed about his loss. Will there be anyone who can make him talk? Will L? Warning: Torture Disability!Light, Mystery, Friendship, and most likely LxLight.


**Pressed - Chapter One**

**Summary;; Kidnapped and mutilated to the point were he was mute, Light isn't really all that disappointed about his loss. Can anyone get him to talk? Will L?  
**

The doctors said that his vocal cords would never be the same, only a miracle would able him to speak again. The most he could do was laugh and make coughing sounds. Light didn't mind though, it wasn't as if he talked to anyone frequently or at all for that matter. The few times that Light ever spoke was to answer a question by the teacher or to respond to his parents. It didn't matter to Light, it shouldn't matter. Light wanted to reach up and touch his throat, but he knew what he'd already find there. Bandages and bruises the size of his fist wrapped around his trachea; they followed a pattern down his upper chest as well. The minute his hands moved from their position at his side, a nurse would calmly bring them back down again. He hated the sympathy in the eyes of everyone who looked at him. Light couldn't wait till he was released from the hospital and these awful markings were gone from his skin though one of them would never heal. He'd be disfigured forever. One scar would always be present, as if to mock him, and it was one that he wouldn't let the doctors touch let alone try to heal.

A latch turned and the hospital room door opened to reveal a young doctor and Light's father. Yagami Soichiro stood off to the side looking exhausted and extremely uncomfortable. Light didn't blame him one bit, he didn't like hospitals in the least; they smelled of disinfectant and they were too… white for his tastes. Light had only seen his doctor once or twice, all the other visits during hours when he was asleep, and he had to say that this person wasn't ever going to be his friend. Bedside manner was something the man was good at and it would be appreciated by any other person than Light. Light wasn't any ordinary person and he was hard to please. He preferred the straight forward approach to anyone he spoke to, the same for reverse conversation. He wanted the doctor to come right out and say what needed to be said instead of beating around the bush. The doctor seemed to want to calm Light, saying that everything was going to be alright and he need only wait. Soichiro reassured him that they would find a way to bring his voice back if only slightly.

_'Silence is best.' _

A shiver of fear and anticipation ran up the length of Light's spine. A phantom voice that only he could remember whispered those words to him at least once a day. Never to forget, especially when silence was broken. Light continued to nod and write down his answers for the waiting doctor, all he wanted to do was get out of the suffocating room. As soon as all the doctors questions were answered Light dropped the pad of paper and gazed out the window. Flashes of his kidnappers hands and the time he spent feeling them was never going away.

"Yagami-san? I'm going to ask you some questions, please answer them to the best of your ability." Light nodded, he knew where this was going. The doctor will probably ask him yes or no questions, the typical way all doctors did things. They were so predictable. "Yagami-san, on a scale from one to ten, one being the least pain and ten being unbearable, how does your throat feel?" Light held up six fingers to the man, though it hurt a little more than that Light never felt the need to show more pain than necessary. He was stubborn, what could he say? The doctor wrote it down and a prescription for pain medicine.

While hooking up an IV drip he asked another question, "Is the damage affecting your breathing in any way or the bandages perhaps?" A head shake no.

"Any discomfort?" Another head shake no.

"Are you able to make any sound at all?" Light gave him a hesitant look. The brunette might have been able to make a sound, but something told him he shouldn't anyways. Short locks shook from side to side as said no once more. The doctor sighed, but did not urge or push Light to try. "Thank you for taking time Yagami-kun, feel free to call and ask for Okita-sensei." The now dubbed Okita-sensei shook Light his father's hand and slipped a business card to Soichiro.

Light smiled politely as could, but the pain in his throat and the headache that was forming was getting worse. The drip in his arm wasn't all that affective. He wanted everyone to silence their voices and leaved so he could get some peace after this mornings affairs. Soichiro thought it was time for them to go and he ushered himself and everyone else out of the room, Light sighed and sank into his hospital bed.

Whether it was a dream or pieces of memory, the vision swept beneath his eyelids as he slept.

_- Sweat trickled down his brow as his mouth opened in a silent scream. Only moans of pain came from him as his body continued to be brought down under the knife's blade. Tiny punctures and scratches littered his body. None were deep enough to leave a scar. His captors took the scalpel to his skin over and over again, making blood color his skin a rusted red. Even though he was trying his best not to make a sound, he was only human, and his soul could only take so much. The knife was brought down towards his chest intent on making the deepest cut yet, a real scar was going to be made._

_ It was burning...burning until..he...couldn't breath!  
_  
Hazel eyes snapped open to a white ceiling and an antiseptic smell. His hand went up cover his eyes in a way to block off his vision of the world. Even though he remembered he was in the hospital and safe, his bodily reactions still felt as if he was currently with his captors. _'Get a hold of yourself Light.'_ He cursed himself for being weak, he wasn't supposed to be like this and his shaking body wasn't listening to him. At least his father was coming later this evening to come release him from his hospital. Since they could really find anything wrong with him beside scrapes, bruises and a little trauma he was fit to go home and rest there. Being out in the real world was a different matter though Light wasn't about to hide out in his room. Now that he was alone Light allowed himself to touch his throat, but soft white bandages came in contact with his fingers. He wanted to rip them away, to feel the putty feeling of his neck.

When Light's father did come that evening he quickly had prepared a written statement on the parchment below his fingers. It simply stated; 'I'M GOING HOME. NOW.' A simple yet effective way of telling his father that he wasn't staying her a moment that than was required of him. He eased himself out of bed, careful of the other injuries, and started unbuttoning his hospital gown. There was to be someone in his room at all times so he had to undress when his father was present, the doctors wanted to watch for any surprise emotional outbursts. Too bad for them because they weren't getting anything from Light.

Yagami didn't voice any complaints as he was sure that his wife would be pleased her only son would be coming home soon. He knew that Light was strong and he'd get through this. Soichiro signed that papers and soon Light was wheeled right to the front doors of the hospital, only the policy of medical leave kept him from walking out the doors by his own two feet.

* * *

Please Review. Tell me what you think~

Continue?


End file.
